


Literally Years

by TailorTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorTrash/pseuds/TailorTrash
Summary: Due to an accident Hermione is sent back in time to when Severus was a teenager. Once Hermione is sent back to her own time Severus just needs to wait for her to show up again in his future. How hard could that be?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Literally Years

**Author's Note:**

> A little humor to go with the regular Time Turner trope. I love the trope, this is just all in fun.
> 
> No beta.

Hermione was finally graduating, and Snape privately thanked the gods for it. It had been a different sort of hell for him. He thought he was well prepared, that it wouldn’t matter how long he had to wait for his girlfriend to show up again. The only problem was that he hadn’t expected to wait 20 years for an 11-year-old girl. Seeing her so young had surprised him, she clearly wasn’t attractive; she was still a child for gods sake but at the same time he found his heart pulse an odd sort of affection. It was sickening. Thus, he decided it would be best to hide out within the Hogwarts grounds as much as possible for the foreseeable future, his feelings being much too complicated on the matter. Once again Snape felt like taking Albus’s name in vain, it was that old codger’s fault. He was the one who had given Hermione that blasted time turner, which lead to the accident Snape knew would be happening any day now. An accident that lead Hermione to travel back in time to when Severus himself was 17. She probably hadn’t planned on it but unfortunately for the both of them they fell in love and Snape remembered having the best year of his life, that was until she vanished. They hadn’t talked about it much, but Severus knew that she was from the future, which meant that he just had to patiently wait until she showed up again. Unfortunately, when he first saw her again, she was 11. He thought long and hard about just taking a swim in the lake, a very long, permanent swim. 

Watching her grow up was particularly painful, she was always trying to get herself killed, a ridiculous habit if there ever was one. Seeing her with Viktor had sent him into a jealous mope, her current affection for the Weasley boy had sent Snape storming through the dungeons a few times and to make matter worse even his body betrayed him. As she aged and finally grew into the woman he loved, he started having vivid flashbacks. Memories of them curled up naked in bed, which led to him thanking the gods that he usually wore a rather billowy cape. 

But it was finally her seventh year, she was finally graduating, which meant that soon she would be having her time turner accident sending her back in time to when Severus was also a teenager, where their relationship first started. Where they had spent months sitting together in the library and taking walks around the lake. Where they shared their first kiss under a shade tree in the summer and where they finally spent the night together at Christmas before she had returned to her own time. 

That blasted time turner was both a blessing and a curse. Severus wouldn’t have taken that year back for anything in the world, but it also doomed him to many years of solitude as his heart wept for his lost love. She had told him to wait for her, at 17 he had agreed, he laughed bitterly at it now, what a fool he had been. She damn well knew what she had sentenced him too, but he had promised. He supposed it hadn’t mattered in the end anyway, there had been no one else like her, no one even tempted him. So, he waited and well… he was still waiting. Now he just prayed that everything went according to plan. That she still went back in time and that when she returned, she was still in love. But he still felt it and the memories were still there so that must mean that everything was still the same, didn’t it? Snape rubbed his forehead; this is ridiculous he thought. Everyday Snape hoped that this would be the day but whenever he spotted her in the hallways she just merely smiled and slightly waved at him. He scowled back and billowed his robes away. 

Snape was sitting at his desk in the potion’s lab examining a vial which he was marking when he heard the door open. Glancing up he spotted Miss Granger at the door.

“What do you want?” He barked.

He had expected her to blush and perhaps run away but instead she just merely smiled. He frowned, whenever any of the trio smiled it was always bad news. 

“I’m a little busy…” he sighed, changing his tone, “Is there something that I can help you with?”

“I seem to have lost my boyfriend…” she started.

Snape scowled, “I haven’t seen that daft Weasley boy anywhere.”

“No sir, you don’t understand sir, you see my boyfriend is a bit more… mature than that.”

Snape started and looked at her, actually looked at her, Miss Granger appeared to have a rather large grin on her face, and he couldn’t stop his heart from leaping. Could it be? He stood up and approached her cautiously.

“Hermione?” He questioned.

“Severus, my love,” she confirmed, leaping into his arms.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him in a gigantic hug, holding her close. After a short period of time they finally pulled apart and Severus leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. They kissed for what seemed like ages, finally breaking apart for air. She giggled and he kissed her again, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. Because for her, what had seemed like minutes for him had been years. Literally years.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that there is another story which also tackles this same concept (Hermione and Severus falling in love as teenagers and then he doesn't see her again until she is 11) but I can't remember what it was. This is my version of tackling that concept. If you do know the story I am talking about feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
